(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrofocus type large-aperture wide-angle lens system for photographic cameras, and more specifically to a lens system comprising a flare stop serving to limit flare due to coma of offaxial oblique pencil which is likely to be produced in photographing at the maximum aperture.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional retrofocus type large-aperture wide-angle lens systems, effective aperture of the offaxial oblique pencils was larger than the effective diameter of the paraxial maximum aperture on the incidence side. Therefore, it was impossible to limit flare due to coma with the effective aperture of the lens systems alone when the aperture stop was used in open condition. This phenomenon is apt to occur especially in lens systems having short total lengths and unavoidably degrades quality of photographed images.